Victims
by DenniBenni
Summary: This is part two in my Hunger Games Series. It is the 103rd Annual Hunger Games, and this year Reed is one of the mentors. But, he is shocked when he find out who the girl tribute is. AU.
1. Nightmares

Summary: This is part two in my Hunger Games Series. It is the 103rd Annual Hunger Games, and this year Reed is one of the mentors. But, he is shocked when he find out who the girl tribute is. AU.

CHAPTER 1 (Nightmares)

_I was running through a jungle, the greenery flying past me. I stumbled over roots and vines as I tried to gain enough speed to get away from what was chasing me. It was going to kill me if it got a hold of me._

_I tried to let out a scream, but it was mute, until suddenly I ran out into the middle of a field. A field with a giant cornucopia in the center. Rain poured from the sky mixing in with the tears that streamed my face and the blood that poured from the cut on my cheek._

"_Reed?" A voice from behind me whispered softly. It was soft and helpless sounding. And I knew the voice._

_Wren…_

_I turned quickly and instantly saw her. She wore her white dress that she had been wearing in the interviews. But, now it was covered in dirt and…and blood._

_A knife stuck out from her chest and a huge hole was in her stomach. She walked up to me, her tattered dress dragging across the green grass. Her curly blonde hair waving in the soft breeze, yet it wasn't soaked like mine was. It was perfectly dry._

_Her skin seemed to shine even though there was no sunlight. It was cloudy and grey as she stepped in front of me and touched my cheek. I tried not to pay attention to how bloody the hand was and how the knife stuck out of her chest._

"_You killed me…" Her voice whispered, but yet she smiled. An evil smile with red blood in her teeth. I couldn't say anything, my voice wasn't working. _

"_You killed me…" She repeated once again, this time a sickening laugh erupting from her throat. An insane laugh that should never be heard._

"_You killed me!" She screamed and grabbed the knife from her chest and yanked it out splattering blood on me. _

"_You killed me, you killed me, you killed me, Reed Mellark you are a murderer!" She yelled in a sing song voice. Then finally, she shoved the knife into my chest. The same knife I used to kill her, killed me._

* * *

I sat up in bed screaming at the top of my lungs. I screamed an screamed pulling at my hair. I couldn't breath. I was confused and my heart raced. It was dark. I could process that much. It was dark, so, so dark. I screamed louder yanking at my blond hair.

Suddenly it wasn't dark anymore. A dim light lit the room, but it didn't stop my frantic thrashing as I kicked around in the bed and shook my head wildly. I felt out of control. A pain in my chest and throat made me gasp.

"Reed, sweetie calm down it was only a nightmare," my mother whispered. She held me in an embrace, my father rubbing gently circles on my back. I stopped instantly understanding. A dream.

I closed my eyes a few tears squeezing out of them. I whispered, "right….just a dream, just a dream."

This was how most of my nights were now. Ever since I was sent to hell. The Hunger Games. I had nightmares so often that my parents actually insisted that I sleep in their room.

The reason they didn't just let me deal with them on my own is because three days after I had gotten home, I had a nightmare. I had dreamed that all the dead tributes were attacking my family and me.

I had ran from my room and out of the house screaming. I collapsed in the yard clutching at the grass and cried into the dirt. Mom and Dad had run out there and Dad carried me back inside. Now, I stayed in their room.

My nightmares had been particularly worse the past week. Probably, because in the morning was the reaping for the 103rd Annual Hunger Games. I could already hear Effie's voice in my head.

I was afraid. I was afraid Willow might be chosen. But, who wouldn't? We have been cursed. My whole family, my future family. Every last one of us. But, in the morning, before the reaping, I would go see Marlene Lilly. My best friend.

She would make things better…

Silently I laid back down on my pillow in between my parents. I wiped the tears from my eyes and closed them tightly trying to calm the shakiness in each breath. Sleep was something I didn't get often.

I missed sleep…I really, really, missed sleep…

* * *

Oh, but for people who are confused there is a part one to this story named History Repeating.


	2. Cheese, Crackers, and Reapings

CHAPTER 2 (Cheese, Crackers, and Reapings)

The next morning I woke first out of everyone in the house. I sat up in bed quickly and looked at my parents. They were fast asleep. Which wasn't very often.

Quietly, I climbed from the queen sized bed and left the room going to my own. The wooden floor was cold, even though it wasn't winter. I slipped on a grey long sleeved shirt, some old pants with holes where my knees are, and my hunting boots.

I walked down the long hall and glanced into Willow's room, she was asleep, curled up in her bed. She never liked getting up early, even if it was the day of the reaping. I on the other hand, liked the peacefulness that the morning brought.

I exited my house in the Victor's Village and jogged across the dirt path to the neighboring house that belonged to Haymitch Abernathy.

I opened the unlocked door and entered. I didn't even try to be quiet knowing he would be to hung over to notice my presence. I did this most mornings since I was the first to wake. I would walk over to his home and make him coffee, then leave it on his cabinet. I knew he drank it because the first few times I did it, I stayed to make sure my effort wasn't in vain.

Once the coffee was finished I placed a napkin on the table and set the mug on top. Digging through his cabinets I found a bottle of aspirin and left it next to it. For awhile he had no idea who did it. But, when I went to the Hunger Games, he didn't have coffee for awhile. He had mentioned something about it when I returned. I suppose that's how he found out.

I left the house, glancing at the couch. There lay Haymitch, passed out, a whiskey bottle in his left hand, a knife in his right. Just like always…

From there I headed towards the fence. I knew Marlene would be waiting for me there. She didn't like to go in by herself. And there she was, her dark hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Morning," I said walking up to her. If you notice I didn't put "good" in front of it. This wasn't a good morning.

She smiled a little, as much as she could on a day like this. "Morning," she whispered back as we climbed under the fence that didn't have its hum.

I grabbed my mom's old bow from one of the trees and we headed into the woods. I knew we wouldn't do any hunting, but if I saw something, I would shoot it. We walked awhile before coming to the hill we usually sat on and talked. Silently we both took seats next to each other.

"So, you nervous?" She asked taking off her backpack and setting it next to her.

I looked at her confused, "for what?"

She shrugged, "well, it is your first year as a mentor and all."

I sighed, "Mom and Dad said I won't be doing much, just there for show since the Capitol wanted me there. Being the youngest winner and all."

She looked at me. I could tell she was trying to read my face. I had bags under my eyes from not sleeping last night. "Nightmares acting up?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

I nodded, "yeah…it's just because the games are so close and everything. I don't know, but I keep having them and they won't stop. Last night…well, last night I had a nightmare about Wren."

She grimaced. She didn't know the girl well, but they had talked before. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

I shook my head, "don't be, I mean it's not like it's your fault. It's the Capitol's fault. Like always."

I look over at her as she's digging through her bag. She pulls out some crackers and cheese. She places a slice on one and holds it out to me. I shake my head, "Marlene, don't waist your food on me. I don't need it. You and your family need it."

"Oh just take the cheese, it's reaping day," she says. I sigh and know she won't stop until I take it. I take it from her and pop it in my mouth.

She makes her one and eats it also. We eat a few more before she puts the left overs in the bag to give to her siblings. I leaned forward placing my head in my hands. "What's wrong? Something's bothering you, and it's not just because it's reaping day," she says in a hushed voice.

I run a hand through my blond hair that touches the tips of my ear lobe and nearly covers my eyes. "I'm just scared they're going to pull Willow's name. Last year I had the same dread, but it turned out to be something I least expected. I can't imagine what it will be this year."

She places a hand on my shoulder, "you're being paranoid."

I glare at her and growl, "I'm being paranoid? Marlene, there was a one in eight thousand chance that my name would be pulled last year, but it was. Is that paranoid?"

She seems to recoil at the anger in my voice. My eyes soften and I whisper, "I'm sorry. I'm just…"

She raises an eyebrow, "touchy?"

I smile a bit a nod, "yeah, touchy."

She shakes her head and chuckles, "it's ok. But, we should go, we don't need to be late for the reaping. And my mom wants to make sure I look decent…and that could take awhile."

I glance over her, I didn't even notice the dirt that was smeared on her cheek and how dirty her clothes are. I smile anyway and say, "you look fine."

She rolls her eyes and we stand. I grab my bow and arrows and she grabs her backpack. We head back to the fence and climb under it. Before we part ways I give her a hug and whisper, "happy Hunger Games."

She whispers back, "and may the odds be ever in your favor."

I kiss her forehead before walking away. I knew what she meant. She meant may the odds be in my sister's favor. But, it means the same in my mind.

* * *

Mom and Dad led me on stage in front of the crowd of children and teens. I see Marlene and she gave me a small smile with a wave. I returned in, just without the wave. I also saw Willow who waved at us nervously. This would be the fifth time her name would have been in the drawing. But, some kids had much more because of tessare.

Silently I sat in the seat next to my father. My eyes scanned the crowed to distract myself. I mentally counted the kids, but there were way to many to count accurately. But, it was something to do other then sit and wait.

I didn't have to wait long, however. Effie Trinket walked out on stage, this year her hair a seas blue color with glitter. Her lips stick and outfit matched her hair also, along with her shoes.

She waddled to the stage, just like every year because her heals were so high. I had to suppress a laugh that threatened. I shouldn't be laughing…this is a not funny…what is wrong with me?

I shake my head and find I've completely missed the mayor's speech and Effie's introduction to the 103rd Annual Hunger Games. This times though it's different.

"Well, the Capitol thought it would be nice to switch up the drawing this year. So, we're going to choose boys first," Effie says in a chipper voice.

"_Kill ME!" _I screamed in my head. Why can't we just get this over with!

She waddles over to the boy names and reaches in and pulls out a card. She holds it up for the crowd to see and makes her way back to the microphone. Unfolding it she reads, "Felix Cameron!"

I see over where the boys around my sister's age stand. The sixteen year old boys. He's clearly from the seam, with dark hair and grey eyes that are wide with fear. Slowly he makes his way to the stage and climbs on. I can see his body shaking visibly.

Effie then says, "now, for the ladies."

She makes her way to the glass boy and digs around like she always does before pulling out a name. Slowly she walks back to the microphone and stand in front of it. I grip my black pants tightly, praying not to hear Willow's name.

And I don't hear my sister's name…but I hear something just as bad…

Marlene Lilly…


	3. I Love You

CHAPTER 3 (I Love You)

I sat there a moment staring in shock as the girl walked up on stage. But, not just any girl. Marlene. Marlene Lilly. The girl who was my best friends. The girl who had helped me through so much over the past year. She was going into the arena.

I wanted to stand up and my body had actually started to until I tensed. My felt someone's hand wrap around my wrist and I knew it had to be Dad's because he was the closest person to me. I shook my head and my eyes started to burn with tears.

"Calm down Reed," my father whispered n a soothing voice. But, I didn't calm, my heart rate only sped up more as I watched my friend step up on stage. Marlene. My Marlene.

"Why…I don't understand…this isn't," I couldn't make sense of it all, I couldn't even finish my sentences. "Why are they doing this? Did they do this on purpose…" I asked looking at my father through blurry eyes.

He looked at me with solemn eyes and I knew Mom was trying to look around him to get to me. I watched as they let Felix and Marlene into the Justice Building. I wouldn't get to see her until the train ride. She had to much family, and I didn't want to take their time.

"Dad…I-I can't…," I couldn't finish because I noticed my throat making that horrible cracking sound that it does right before I cry.

A few minutes later we are asked to stand and head for the train. We board it and both of my parents are holding my hands tightly. We'll have to wait to see the tributes. We are led to a living area with a coffee table holding glass cups of tea.

As soon as the server leaves my body starts to shake. My parents look at me warily and then I lash out. I started screaming and throwing the glass at the walls. It shatters and the tea spill all over the carpet. For a moment I consider what I'm doing is wrong, but it's instantly over powered with rage.

I pick up the tea pot and am about to throw it also since it was the last thing on the table, as angry tears stream my face. But, I'm stopped by a strong hand wrapping around my arm and the teapot is suddenly yanked away from me.

Two arms wrap me in an embrace and pull me to their chest. They're my father's, my mother stands a little farther away in shock. I push against his chest angrily trying to break the contact. I'm angry, I want to scream and cry and…

"Why! Why is this happening? I don't understand any of this! I don't get it!" I'm screaming at the top of my lungs, more tears staining my face.

"Shhh, Reed, quiet now, shhh. I know you don't understand. Neither do I, ok? I don't, but you have to be caml and rational-"

I cut him off by screaming, "how can I be rational! MY best friend is going into the arena!"

He continues as if I hadn't said anything, "you have to stay focused. If we work hard we can get Marlene home. But, you can't help her if you're throwing a tantrum."

His voice is soft and I relax in the hug. Whether it was for comfort or to control me, I don't know, but at this point, I don't care.

I nod and pull away from him. I wipe away the tears that had fallen the best I could. Mother hugs me and she whispers, "we can go see her now if you would like."

She and Dad lead me to another room on the train. There sits Marlene and a few feet away sit Felix. Instantly I'm running over to her and she's doing the same. We meet in each other's embrace.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, I'm sorry," I whisper in her hair.

She shakes her head into the crook of my neck, "it's not your fault. It really isn't."

We pull away and I find how awkwardly silent everyone else is. I clear my throat and walk up to Felix Cameron. He stands up when I approach him.

He's a lot taller than me, that's for sure. He looks afraid of me or something, but I smile anyway and hold out my hand for him to shake. "Hi, um I'm Reed." He knows that already, but it's the best way to start things off.

He smiles back, "hey, I'm Felix."

I know that already too. But, it doesn't matter. My parents each hug Marlene since they've known her just as long as I have, and they shake Felix's hand. We all talked awhile before dinner is served. I don't each much, my nerves still reeling from finding out Marlene would be in the Hunger Games.

That night I go to my own room. Even though Marlene is my best friend, she doesn't know I have to stay with my parents most nights. And I would like to keep it that way. I take a shower and change into some black sweat pants and a white t-shirt. Silently I crept down the hall towards Marlene's bedroom.

I knock lightly and she tells for me to come in. I do so and close the door behind me. She's sitting on her bed in a nightgown. Her hair frizzy, most likely from the blow dryer.

I sit on the bed next to her and instantly she hugs me and begins to cry. I rub her back soothingly like Mother and Father do when I have nightmares.

She sobs, "I'm so scared."

I nod, "I know, but you have to be strong. You have to come home with us. I don't know what I'm going to do if you don't."

She cries and cries until finally she can't cry anymore. She pulls away from the hug and asks, "what's it like?"

I sigh quietly, "it's…scary. And hard. But, I'm going to help you. I'm going to make sure you get sponsors."

She nods whipping away her tears. "Thank you."

I nod and I watch as she yawns. "I'll let you sleep. I should probably go. It's not very appropriate for two thirteen year olds to be sleeping in the same room together."

I kiss her cheek and leave. After I close the door I whisper so quietly only I can hear, "I love you."


	4. Finnick Odair

CHAPTER 4 (Finnick Odair)

Once we make it to the Capitol the is a large crowd waiting. It surprises me at how large it is. Immediately Felix and Marlene are led away to be cleaned up by their prep teams. Which will once again be Cinna and Portia.

My parents and I are to wait where they will ride in. Their prison until their death sentence. We sit in chairs and my parents actually chat with some of the other mentors. Some try to talk to me, one being Finnick Odair. He was once the youngest winner, winning at the age of fourteen. But, I recently took the record.

I knew almost all the women were in love with him. He often flirted with my mom who just rolled her eyes in annoyance. But, now he sat next to me and smiled, "hey there, kid."

I looked at him curiously and mumbled, "hey."

He held out his hand for me to shake and said, "my name's Finnick Odair."

I took his hand and shook his, "mine's Reed."

He laughed, "I know that. Everyone knows that. You broke my record, impressive."

I shrugged, "not like I had a choice."

He was silent a moment before asking, "I heard you were friends with the girl tribute this year."

I looked at him shocked, "where did you hear that?"

"Oh, everyone is talking about it. The camera got a close up of you at the reaping."

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. I placed my head in my hands and mumbled, "great…"

I heard him say quietly, "oh no, don't be disappointed, it could actually get her sponsors. People love you here kid."

"Yeah well people like you, how do you know that they won't choose your tributes instead," I growled.

He shrugged, "good argument, kid. But, don't worry, she'll get sponsors-"

My mother's voice cut him off, "Finnick?"

He looked up and smiled brightly, his white teeth literally almost blinding me. "Katniss!

How've you been."

Rolling her eyes she answered, "fine, what are you two talking about."

He stood, "oh you know, guy stuff."

He gave her a hug, which Mom wasn't much of a hugger, but she hugged him back anyway. Once they pulled away from each other Dad had walked up and both of them shook hands greeting each other with smiles.

I turned my attention from them when the tributes entered on their chariots. They had already ridden in and I watched as Marlene stepped off of the chariot. She looked beautiful.

She wore a long black dress with glowing embers on it, Felix wearing a suit that looked a lot like it. I stood and walked over to her smiling, "you look amazing."

She laughed, "you really think so?"

I nod and hug her. Felix starts talking about how there were so many people that were dressed strangely. He really was a talkative guy.

To bad. It will only make it harder to watch him die…


	5. Fight For Me

CHAPTER 5 (Fight For Me)

The next few days flew by so quickly, I felt like I had just arrived at the Capitol. Marlene had done wonderfully well in everything. She got a score of eight with her shooting skills I had taught her. Her interview went great. But, today…today was the day I said good-bye.

I hugged her tightly and whispered, "please, fight for me."

She hugged me tighter, "I will."

When we pulled apart I reached into my pocket and pulled out the mocking jay pin I had worn when I fought. My mother had also worn it. I grabbed her hand and slipped it between her fingers without a word.

She opened it and looked at it. Her jaw dropped, "oh, Reed, I can't take this!"

I folded her hand back around it and smiled, "yes, you can."

She whispered quietly, "thank you."

Now she had to leave. The peacekeepers had come to escort her to Cinna to be prepared. I would have to go where all the mentors sat. A small booth to watch on one giant screen. We could only leave to find sponsors, to go to the bathroom, or when night had fallen, to go to our rooms.

I kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'll see you soon."

She nodded and the peacekeeper took her arm leading her away. A few tears threatened to fall, but I blinked them away and followed my parents to the booth.

We walked into the room. There were fourteen chairs set up. Most tributes only had one mentor, but the Capitol likes to show off our family for some odd reason. The room was completely blue. The chairs, the walls, the carpet, even the edges of the wide T.V. screen were blue.

In the back of the room was a table with a blue table cloth and on top of it was snacks and drinks. I shook my head. It was as if this was some kind of party, and we were supposed to be the V.I.P. guests. It was sick.

The other mentors were already there. They smiled at us. Each of them. Finnick even gave a small wave.

We sat in the chairs. Mine was the very last one next to my father. Mother was next to him and so on in numerical order. The screen was already on and the tributes already stood in the arena waiting for the gong to ring.

I rubbed my hands on my pants leg praying she wouldn't die in the blood bath. I could see on her face though, she was tempted to run into the middle of the thing and get her supplies. I told her not to. I told her not to, and she needs to listen.

The arena this was a type of mountain and valley. The cornucopia sat in the valley between to large mountains. I scanned the area. It felt like I was in the arena instead of her. There was a small pond next to the cornucopia, and a stream the ran through the whole valley. Up the mountain on the right was trees, but up the one of the left was just rocks. I hoped she would take the one on the right.

I held my breath, thirty more seconds left. Twenty-nine, twenty-eight.

The camera zoomed in on Marlene's face. She looked focused and determined. But, underneath it I could see the fear. Her eyes were wide, her pupil covering most of her grey iris.

Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen…

I looked at the other mentors. Their faces were focused on the screen, including my parent's faces. I looked back up.

Eight, seven, six.

My chest was about to explode with anticipation.

Three…two…

I saw the mocking jay pin on Marlene's jacket. And Felix glancing at the other tributes.

One…

The gong rang…


	6. Sponsor Hunting

CHAPTER 6 (Sponsor Hunting)

I watched as the blood bath began. I was satisfied when I saw that Marlene was steering clear of all of them. But, other tributes weren't so lucky. Districts five, seven, eight, nine, and ten all lost their tributes as soon as the games began. The girl from three, and the boy from six also were killed as soon as it started.

I was literally biting my nails off as I watched the competition unfold before me. The cameras followed Marlene a lot, because they knew the two of us were close friends. She managed to find a small spring up in the mountain on the right. She found a nice tree to hide in also.

She had managed to grab a bag and a sword that was the length of her forearm. The bag contained a bottle of water, some dried fruit, and some rope. She didn't get as much as I had gotten when I was in the arena, but enough to help her.

The careers had already formed an alliance. Both from district one and two, but only the girl from four. The boy from four was hiding by a lake he had found up the mountain. The girl from eleven was hiding in the trees. I knew it was painful for Mom to watch because this girl was my age and almost Rue's age.

I was quickly learning all the tributes by name. It had been harder to learn their names when I was in the arena, but now that I constantly heard them, it was a bit easier.

The girl from district one is named Sapphire and the boy is named Carmine. The girl from district two is named Dominique and the boy is named Cardinal. The boy from three is named Sage. He girl from four is named Arowana, and the boy is named Buri. The girl from six is named Breeze. Then lastly, the girl from eleven is named Ashtyn and the boy is named Vernon.

Of course I already know district twelve's names.

A few hours later Mom said we could start looking for sponsors. We had to wait so that the people could start placing bets. Mom and I decided to go and Dad stayed to watch the games in case something important happened…in case we could stop looking for sponsors.

There was an area where the eligible sponsors sat drinking God knows what out of cups that could probably buy me a months worth of food in district twelve. They talked, laughed, and watched the games as if it were all just for fun. Which I suppose to them it was.

Finnick was already there talking to a few of the women. They giggled at everything he said and I glared. Maybe I was being selfish to his tributes…but I wanted Marlene to win. I didn't want his tributes to get sponsors.

I let Mom do the talking. She's not a talker, but for some reason when she gets people sponsors she transforms into the most social lady you would ever meet. I shook my head.

"Oh my goodness it's little Reed!" A woman with yellow hair exclaims. Finnick had been talking to them but now he's turned around in his chair smiling at me. No doubt he told them I was here. I glared at him and then looked back at the women.

Another woman with orange hair leaned forward patting the seat next to Finnick. "Come sit down sweetie!"

I glanced at my mom, but saw she was busy trying to get sponsors. I mentally groaned, but went and sat on the pink plush couch next to Finnick.

I sat uncomfortably as they cooed over me. I tried to smile the best I could, but I'm sure it came out as a grimace. But, they didn't seem to notice my discomfort. They continued to touch my hair and face as if it was a perfectly normal thing.

"You're going to grow up to be a handsome man, just like your father," the woman with yellow hair says smiling, her teeth unnaturally white. I looked at Finnick with desperate eyes. Finally he said, "well, I'm going to take the kid out. You ladies think about my offer."

They giggled and we both stood. He placed a hand on my shoulder and told Mom he was going to take me back to the victor's box. Once we were out in the hallway I turned and punched him in the arm. He held it like it hurt him, but I knew I wasn't near strong enough to do any damage.

"What was that for?" He laughed.

I shook my head, "why would you do that? You can't find that comfortable can you?"

He smirked, "sorry kid, I needed a reason to get out of the conversation. I was just trying to get some sponsors for Arowana and Buri. The poor kids need all the help they can get."

He was right. Arowana was sixteen, but Buri was the same age Finnick had been when he went into the arena. He was only fourteen. But, Marlene was only thirteen and she still didn't have any sponsors. And I had only been twelve.

"D-did you get any for them?" I asked nervously.

He shrugged, "the woman with the orange hair said she would think about sending Arowana some medicine for the gash on her leg and the yellow haired lady said she would think about sending Buri some matches. We live by the water you know? We don't make fires very often. Why'd you ask?"

I shook my head, "just curious. Can we go back to the box now?"

He nodded and silently I turned and we headed back to the victor's box. My dad sat in the same seat and I sat next to him and asked, "anything?"

"Marlene and Felix found each other and teamed up," he answered.

I sighed. Felix better take care of Marlene. My Marlene…


	7. Burning Wounds

CHAPTER 7 (Burning Wounds)

_I sat on the ground gasping. My leg bled and I couldn't get off the jungle floor. My hear pounded and it was painful each time it did. The red crimson dripped down my leg slowly as I tried to put pressure on it with my hand._

_Pulling my hand back I saw my own blood smeared all over it and between my fingers. I took off my shirt and placed it on the wound. I gasped. It burned painfully, so much tears started to leak from my eyes._

_I heard something snap a few feet away and quickly I looked up. My eyes widened in fear as I saw Jackle, the boy from district two standing there with a bloodied sword in his hand. _

_I reached over quickly and grabbed my bow and arrows. I loaded the arrow, aimed and let go. It shot him square in the chest and he fell over dead. I heard the cannon fire and quickly as I could pushed myself up with my bow. The pain in my leg had begun to subside as I hobbled over to the body._

_But, only when I stood over it did I make the shocking discovery. It was Marlene. Her body bloody and her eyes wide. She choked on her blood and coughed out, "why?" The she became very still. And her breathing stopped… _

_She was dead… I killed Marlene…_

_I leaned down next to her in shock at what I had done. Silently I brushed one of the dark strands of hair from her face. _

_My eyes widened in surprise when she suddenly yanked the arrow from her chest and sat up. I choked when her free hand grabbed my throat and she whispered, "happy Hunger Games."_

_She then drove the arrow in my neck…_

* * *

I gasped and sat up in bed quickly. It wasn't completely dark, a bit of light shown in from the city below. I could still hear the Capitol citizens celebrating the Hunger Games. Most would be staying up all night to watch it. No one wanted to miss a single second.

I looked to my left and saw my mother fast asleep. My father had been in here earlier, they must be taking turns watching the games. I decided to take my turn and stood from the bed and changed out of my sweat pants and into some black jeans. I didn't bother changing out of the long sleeved, green, shirt.

I left the room as quietly as I could and headed to the Victor's booth. The other victors would still be awake along with my dad. The others just had to stay awake and live off of coffee. They needed to make sure if one of their tributes died, they would know.

I walked in and found it dark in the room besides the light coming from the T.V. screen. I saw a few faces turn and look at me, Finnick smiled. I walked over and sat next to Dad.

"What are you doing up?" He whispered.

"I'm going to take my turn, you can go to bed now," I said not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Nighmares?" He asked, already knowing the answer. I nodded mutely staring at the screen.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

I nodded, "positive, go to bed."

He kissed the top of my head and left. Silently, I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. All the tributes seemed to be asleep at the moment, all of them except a few who kept watch.

The girl from four kept watch for the careers, and Marlene kept watch for her and Felix.

She held her sword tightly in her hand and I couldn't help but bite my lip. She looked afraid and almost in shock. She had seen people die today. I know from experience that's something you don't just forget. It's one thing to see it on T.V. but it's another to see it in real life.

Suddenly something started to happen. The girl from six named Breeze, and the boy from three named Sage started jumping from tree to tree. They had clearly formed an alliance and were about to attack the careers with something in their bags.

They staid in the trees above the career camp before Sage took off his backpack. He threw it to Breeze who caught it and lit something…a match?

Suddenly the backpack was lit and she threw it down in the middle of the camp, and scurried off into the trees. The bag then exploded.

Arowana, the girl from four, was instantly engulfed in flames and ran around on fire screaming. The boy and girl from two named Dominique and Cardinal also caught on fire, but the two from district one fled.

All three of the tributes ran around on fire like roaches with their heads cut off. I don't know why, but my eyes watered with tears. It was horrific. And now I knew what it must have been like to watch the girl from district two get devoured by the ants last year…

I looked over and saw Finnick with his head down, not even watching the screen. Mentors often did get close to the tributes before the games, and this was clearly hard for him to watch, and hard for the mentor from district two to watch, her name I think is Enobaria.

I looked back at the screen and saw the bodies now lying on the ground. Unmoving. A few minutes later, three cannons fired. I shook my head. This was horrible. I wondered what it was like to watch last year. Hopfully it hadn't been this bad.

After that the cameras cut to where the girl named Ashtyn slept in the tree she had been hiding in. She was sleeping so soundly she didn't even notice the other two tributes that were in her territory. Her eyes snapped open hearing the sound of leaves shuffling, but it was to late. A dark that Breeze had made earlier from poisonous frog blood, and pine draw, flew into her jugular vein. She choked a moment, before losing conciousness and soon the cannon fired.

The woman from eleven had to step out of the room a moment and I knew why. This had been her niece. They had mentioned it in the interviews earlier and I couldn't help but feel bad for her. But, the more that died, the closer Marlene was to getting out.

Suddenly the screen cut to Caeser Flickerman. "Wow! Already down to the last eight!"

I counted silently in my head and he was right. Only eight more. Marlene had made it to the final eight!

I jumped, feeling a hand on my shoulder. It was my mom and she whispered, "go back to bed Reed."

I wanted to protest, but her face was serious. I nodded and stood, everyone watching as I left. Marlene was in the last eight. I smiled a little as I walked down the hall…

Almost home Marlene…almost home…


	8. Rage

CHAPTER 8 (Rage)

The next morning I found out that Breeze and Sage had killed the two careers from district one, but the girl from district one had managed to stab Breeze and killed her before Sage could finish her off. So that meant three more dead. Five more alive.

Four more dead and Marlene would be home…

It was about midday and all of the mentors sat in the Victor's booth. Everyone wanted to know who was going to win. But, all of the tributes were so spred out that hardly any were together.

Felix and Marlene were together since they were in an alliance. Buri was still by his lake and Vernon was by the cornucopia. Latly was Sage. I knew he had grown close to Breeze in the arena but…he was actually having a mental breakdown after she died.

We watched him silently. They weren't even from the same district, they probably didn't even talk before they met in the arena. But, now…now he sat crying over this girl. But, it could just be like what happened to the girl from district four. Her name was Annie, she won but was unstable after that.

But, this…what he did next shocked everyone in the room. He took the knife from his belt, pressed it to his own throat…and made a cutting motion. A cannon fired and he fell limp onto the ground. My jaw dropped.

The boy from district three was dead at the hands of himself…

Now only four…

I watched as Felix and Marlen started to make their way to the cornucopia…also where the boy from eleven was.

They walked out into the valley and there stood the teen with a hatchet in his hand. Marlene had her sword and Felix had a knife. They then began to battle.

Vernon charged first and Marlene held up her sword in defence. She wasn't trained in such fighting techniques, but I guess after watching the games year after year, you learn a few things. Felix slashed with his knife, but Vernon blocked them with his hatchet and swung every time they came into arms length.

I kept flinching every time it got close to Marlene. My hands were sweating and my heart beat loud. Louder than I could imagine. I was surprised no one could hear it.

Then it happened. Marlene stabbed forward and the blade of her sword sunk into Vernon's chest. He gasped in pain and she yanked the sword out. With a choking sound he fell over on his side.

I sighed in relief.

"What now? The only other tribute is the boy from four," Marlene said as Felix walked up behind her. She cleaned the bloody blade in the grass.

"Now…this," he whispered.

My eyes grew wide in horror as Felix sunk the blade of his knife into Marlene's back. My heart stopped. My jaw dropped….

He betrayed her…

He betrayed her!

Tears started to form in my eyes as I watched him pull the blade out. It was bloody and sparkled in the sunlight. I could literally feel the whole room watching me.

She fell on her knees, tears streaming her face. "Why?" She whispered not even looking at him.

He shook his head, "it had to be one of us…"

Marlene's body made a hollow sound as it fell to the ground. A cannon rang…not for her but for Vernon.

I watched as she fought to take each breath. But, soon it wasn't enough. Her eyes grew wide and I saw her gripping the mocking jay pin. Then…she stopped.

A cannon fired.

I swallowed thickly and felt my breathing starting to speed up. Dad touched my shoulder, but all I did was jump from my chair and run.

There was a bathroom for the male victors not far down the hall and that's where I went. It was the closest form of solitude I could get. I ran in, slammed the door, and clicked the lock behind myself.

I pulled my hair and my breathing was fast. I choked on every sob that racked through my body. I could taste my salty tears entering my mouth.

I ran up to the sink and turned in on. I let the water fill my hands before splashing it on my face. Looking up in the mirror I saw myself. My broken pale face, my red bloodshot eyes. Everything was wrong.

I looked like a child. I looked like every bit of the child I was and…I hated it. I hated the way I looked in the mirror. My tear stained face. My red nose, my blood shot eyes. Everything. I was shaking with rage when I balled my hand into a fist. I reared it back and then punched the mirror.

I screamed in rage as I repeatedly hit it. I could easily feel the glass cutting into my knuckles, but I was to numb to notice the feeling.

"No!No!No!" I shouted each time I landed a bone jarring hit on my reflection. Soon I stopped and covered my face with my hands. I felt the blood drip off of it and down my arm and elbow onto the floor. I screamed and slammed my back against the cold tile wall.

"This isn't happening…it's not really, it's not real. She's ok…she's ok…she has to be-" I was sobbing and stopped choking on my words.

I slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Angrily I slammed the back of my head into the tile. It hurt. I didn't care. I really didn't give a damn at all what happened to me anymore.

I still covered my face with my hands as I pressed on my eyes. I clawed into the top of my scalp with my fingers and gasped for air.

"_**It's not real! It can't be real!" **_I mentally screamed.

It had to be a nightmare. Just another nightmare that I would wake up from. I would wake up and Marlene would be safe. I would take her hunting. It would all be fine. Everything…

No…

It was real…and everything was falling apart…

I screamed. I screamed louder than I do when I have nightmares. It was so full of rage and pain. I sounded hopeless.

Suddenly the door swung open. Someone had kicked it down and that someone was Finnick. I looked up with blurry eyes and saw my mother and father step in. They started to walk towards me before I held out my bloody finger and yelled, "stay away from me!"

They stopped a moment, but then continued towards me. I screamed and fought against them as Finnick watched with wide eyes. "Leave me alone!" I yelled pushing against my father's iron grip.

Mom said something to Finnick. I couldn't hear what. I was screaming to loud. Soon he return though with a cup of something. I helplessly sat there as they forced it down my raw throat. Dad holding me, Mom holding my nose, and Finnick slipping it into my mouth. Once I swallowed…the world instantly became fuzzy.

The last thing I heard was my mother's voice whispering, "it's going to be alright."


	9. Victim

CHAPTER 9 (Victim)

My eyes snapped open. I was aware. I was aware of what had occurred just hours before. I had a break down. A complete breakdown that was worse than when I had killed Wren.

I felt someones fingers playing with my hair. Slowly I moved my right hand in front of my face. It hurt, and I saw why. Where I had punched the mirror was wrapped tightly in a white bandage.

I was in a train bedroom lying on a bed, and clearly my head was in somebody's lap. Silently I turned onto my back and saw Mom looking down at me. "How do you feel?" She asked in a whispered voice. I could see Dad next to her looking at me with gentle eyes.

All I responded with was, "who won?"

Dad touched my forehead, "Buri, the boy from district four."

"Good," I growled weakly. It was meant to be an angry growl, but I was to tired to put any effort into it.

"We're almost home now," my mom whispered.

That's when I lost it. I started to cry and sobbed, "it's not home anymore. Marlene won't be t-there. I said I w-would take care of her, but I didn't! She's dead!"

I sat up and tried to get out of the bed, but instantly fell sidways. Dad caught me and pulled me into and embrace while Mom tried to calm me down. "I'm not going to say everything is fine, because it's not. But, things will be ok Reed. It will get better. Not soon, but it will over time."

I tried to cover my face in shame and I mumbled, "it hurts."

Dad nodded, "it always hurts to lose someone."

With that the room became silent, besides my sounds of crying…

* * *

As soon as the train arrived I ran to the woods. I crawled under the fence and ignored the solemn greetings everyone had given me. I got my bow and arrows and sprinted all the way to the spot where Marlene and I had last been together. Where we ate our crackers on reaping morning.

I curled into myself and cried. "I miss you," I whispered into the trees. I did miss her. I missed her touch, her voice, her laughter. Everything. Everything was gone now. I felt like a part of my chest was just ripped out of me.

I stopped sobbing for a moment when I heard a small voice ask, "she's dead, is she not?"

I stood quickly and pointed my bow and arrow at the voice, tears still streaming my face and drying.

Out from behind a tree someone stepped out. A girl, a barefooted girl and a lace white dress that went to her knees. Her red hair in a braid much like my mother and sister wear theirs.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"Amelia Francis," she whispered.

I nodded and she continued, "now…is she dead?"

Quietly I mumbled, "yes…she was victim of the 103rd annual Hunger Games."

"**The End"**

**To be Continued…**


	10. Notice!

**I've posted part three on my profile. It's named A New Friend & Slipping Sanity. Hope you like it!**


End file.
